mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Angels and Demons
| image = | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Akriti | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 14 (Small) | startdate = February 8, 2012 | winningfaction = goodies | roster =1. Nana7 (Marquessa) 2. EDM 3. Fox 4. DarthMask 5. FatTony 6. mewminator 7. Auramyna 8. plasmid 9. Prof. Templeton 10. Slick 11. GMaster479 12. darth nox 13. Shadow7 14. tolecnal | first = mewminator | last = Nana, EDM, Fox, Plas, Prof T | mvp = nobody | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Akriti based on the novel "Angels and Demons" by Dan Brown. It began on February 8th, 2012 and ended in a Goodie win in D4 (February 20th). Game Mechanics Rules 1. If the target of your spy dies the same night, you won't get the result of your spy. 2. Bodyguard does die in place of Carlo. 3. OOA - RID actions > redirect > trap > block > save > kill > spy 4. What will night/day post show/not show ? RID kill - only successful is shown Save - only successful is shown Spy - never shown Block - who was blocked by whom (role) NK - successful, or if target is saved. Vote manip - never Simple kill - only successful Action of bodyguard - never redirect - never 5. On any day, tie means both the players will flip coins for their life. 6. Kills are not blocking. 7. Indy > baddie > goodie Role Description Goodies : Wincon : Last standing 1. Robert Langdon: A professor of symbology at Harvard University and the main protagonist . He is flown to CERN to help investigate the murder of Leonardo Vetra - Death IDer – Informed about he roles that are killed, he tells whose role is to be revealed 2. Leonardo Vetra: A scientist working at CERN and a priest. He is researching on antimatter when he is murdered by the Assassin. He is also the adoptive father of Vittoria - Role Doctor – May protect a person from attack during the night, it also protects from spies, not the same person twice in a row 3. Vittoria Vetra: The adopted daughter of Vetra. She, like her father, works with CERN. Her research focuses on biology and physics, she wants revenge from the killer of her father - RID Killer – May choose someone to kill once per night but must have the Role and ID of the target for the kill to be successful, if she dies the kill passes on to random goodie, and so on 4. Cardinal Saverio Mortati: The most senior cardinal in the conclave, and the current Dean of the College of Cardinals. He was the Devil's Advocate for the late pope - is told who acted on a player OR who that player targeted, he will specify what he wanna know 5. Commander Olivetti: The commandant of the Swiss Guard. He is initially skeptical on the claims of Langdon and Vittoria until he talks with the Hassassin. He, along with other Swiss Guards, search desperately for the missing antimatter hidden somewhere at the Vatican. He is killed by the Hassassin at the church of Santa Maria della Vittoria - trap - Chooses a player each night that will be blocked for day as well as night. 6. Captain Rocher: The second in command after Commander Olivetti. He is contacted by Max Kohler telling his knowledge on the real cause of the events. He is killed by Lt. Chartrand, who was under the impression that Rocher was an Illuminatus - Mirror - Chooses a player and ‘Reflects’ that player’s role ability on them (redirect on self) 7. Maximilian Kohler: The director of CERN. He is feared at CERN despite his paralysis. His wheelchair contains electronic gadgets such as a computer, telephone, pager, video camera, and a gun. He contacts Langdon to help him find the killer of his friend, Leonardo Vetra. He blames the Church for his paralysis, due to his highly religious parents denying him medical care as a child, becoming a scientist as a way to rebel - Vote Manipulator – The vote manipulator has the ability to affect the vote of any player, he can steal someone's role vote and use it later any time, Cannot die at night 8. Lieutenant Chartrand: A young Swiss Guard. He, together with Commander Olivetti and Capt. Rocher, search desperately for the antimatter hidden somewhere in the Vatican. He shoots and kills Captain Rocher after he is mistaken as an Illuminatus - Role Spy - is told the role of the player targeted, but if he spies Rocher, he appears to be a random baddie 9. Cardinal Baggia: One of the four Preferiti and a cardinal from Milan, Italy and the favorite to succeed as the new pope. He was drowned to death.(water) - Can lynch save anyone, no RID required Baddies: BTSC ,Have group NK , Wincon : Last standing: 1. Camerlengo Carlo Ventresca: The Camerlengo (Papal Chamberlain) during the conclave. He murdered the pope, who is later revealed to have been his biological father. His codename for dealing with the assassin, "Janus", was taken from the two-faced Roman god of beginnings and ends - Double-Crosser – Kills the doctor if he tries to save the Double-Crosser, is unlkillable during the day 2. The police officer : The officer who needs to protect the Camerlengo. He doesn't know the reality of Camerlengo and thus is ready to give even life to protect him as per his duty. - Bodyguard, Bodyguard kills the attacker, but also dies with the attacker 3. Hassassin: The killer hired by Janus, the Camerlengo in disguise, to fulfill his plans. He murders Leonardo Vetra, the Preferiti, and Commander Olivetti. He dies after being pushed from a balcony by Langdon at the Castel Sant'Angelo and breaking his back on a pile of cannonballs below - RID Killer - May choose someone to kill during the night target cannot be saved Indy: BTSC : Wincon : to kill the Hassasin and Mortati : If targets are lynched, any one of the two should lead the lynch, if the targets are killed by someone else, then their wincon becomes Last standing. They won't be notified if their primary wincon becomes not possible 1. Gunther Glick : A reporter. He are contacted by the Hassassin regarding the events happening in the Vatican. Glick has a notorious reputation as a sensationalist and conspiracy theorist journalist - RID Killer, target can be saved 2. Chinita Macri: Meanwhile, is a veteran camera crew and a foil to Glick. She is Glick's photojournalist for the BBC. She is more intelligent than Glick - Spy - Can spy role of one person per night. They can also know two roles, i.e. , a chance of three spies at the same time but only once in the whole game. If Glick dies kill is inherited by Macri Host's Summary Winning Faction *Nana7 (Marq) - Maximilian Kohler *EDM - Vittoria Verta *Fox - Robert Langdon *FatTony - Cardinal Saverio Mortati *mewminator - Captain Rocher *plasmid - Lieutenant Chartrand *Prof. Templeton - Commander Olivetti *GMaster479 - Cardinal Baggia *tolecnal - Leonardo Verta MVP - - Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster 1. Nana7 (Marq) - Maximilian Kohler 2. EDM - Vittoria Verta 3. Fox - Robert Langdon 4. DarthMask - Camerlengo Carlo Ventresca - Killed N4 by Vittoria 5. FatTony - Cardinal Saverio Mortati - Killed N3 by Glick 6. mewminator - Captain Rocher - Killed N1 by baddies 7. Auramyna - Hassassin - Killed N2 by Vittoria Verta 8. plasmid - Lieutenant Chartrand 9. Prof. Templeton - Commander Olivetti 10. Slick - Police Officer - Lynched D2 11. GMaster479 - Cardinal Baggia - Killed N4 by Glick 12. darth nox - Glick - Lynched D4 13. Shadow7 - Macri - Lynched D3 14. tolecnal - Leonardo Verta - Lynched D1 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 7